The Cruelest People
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: After Tezuka's grandfather and mother are killed by a runaway criminal Tezuka and his father are left to pick up the pieces. But will Tezuka Kuniharu actually help pick up the pieces or just shatter whats left of his son even more? Warning: Child Abuse/torture


**Hey guys I know its been a while since I last update, but I'm getting back on track and starting to write again (school got a little hectic so I didn't have much free time).**

**If you made a request but it has yet to be published please refer to the authors note at the bottom of the fic for further updates! (Feel free to keep requesting if you want).**

Tezuka cringed as the front door to his house slammed shut behind him. Practice had ended at around 4 but his team, specifically Eiji and Momo, had hounded him all throughout practice to go and celebrate there win against Rikkai Dai at nationals, eventually the nagging had worn on him and he had agreed. Once he realized what time it was he had politely told them he had to leave before running home, but even though he was running he hadn't made it home until 6pm.

But Tezuka knew very well what was waiting for him when he got past the door to his house and found out that the lights in the living room were off.

"You're late." Tezuka held in a sigh as he turned to face his father.

"I'm sorry the team-" "I don't want to hear excuses! Go up to your room." Kuniharu stated icily as he pointed to the stair case.

Tezuka's mouth opened and closed once before he closer his eyes and walked up the stairs. He had been hoping to avoid this confrontation but it seemed like he had no choice.

He waited in his room for ten minutes staring at the floor, despite already knowing what was going to happen he was praying that for once his father would be lenient. Tezuka Kuniharu had not been the same since his wife and father had died, one of the men his father had put away back in his days as police commissioner had come back for revenge.

Neither Kunimitsu or Kuniharu had been home at the time of the attack, Kunimitsu had been at school while Kuniharu was in court dealing with one of the many trials he had as District Attorney, but Kuniharu had still blamed his son once he found out that his wife and father had been killed while his son stayed after school to 'help' his friends.

Ever since Kunimitsu had been under very strict rules, no friends over, no staying after school except for tennis practice, no staying out past 5pm, and no going out with anyone unless he got prior approval from his father. And Kunimitsu had broken three of the rules in a span of just a few hours.

Tezuka mentally got himself ready to face his father once he heard the heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs, Tezuka to most people bore a striking resemblance to his mother, he had her eyes, her hair and somewhat of her figure. Whereas Tezuka stood 5 foot 10 inches tall and 120 pounds his father stood at 6 foot 4inches and weighed around 240 pounds, to say the older male swamped his son was an extreme understatement.

There was an icy look in his fathers eyes when he turned the corner and walked through the doorway. His eyes settled on his sons bed before bouncing back up to his face and he grumbled, "Why the hell aren't you dressed?"

"I-" "Save it, I don't want to here it. You'll get dressed now." The taller man stalked over to the closet and ripped the doors open, he glanced around for a second or two before pulling out a outfit covered by a plastic dry-cleaners bag. Kuniharu pulled off the thin plastic and tossed the garment over to his son then he walked to the edge of the bed and waited.

"Can I get changed in the bathroom?" Tezuka asked quietly, still refusing to look his father in the eyes.

"You lost that privilege when you came up here and wasted time. Now get dressed before I dress you and decide to make your punishment even worse." Tezuka sighed softly to himself and stood up, slowly began unbuttoning his school uniform. Kuniharu stood by at the end of the bed keeping a constant eye on him, apparently he had taken to long shedding his clothing because a few seconds later his father was at his side, popping the button open quickly then ripping his belt off and pushing his pants down off his hips.

"Put it on." Kuniharu growled out when Tezuka made no move to pick up the article of clothing. Tezuka gave him one more pleading stare then the garment was once again shoved into his hands, glancing at the offending clothing he shot another hard glare at his father. He heard a soft snort and saw the sneer on his fathers face and the next thing he knew he had grabbed a hold of the maids attire and threw it down onto the floor.

Seconds later he was up against the wall, his fathers hand coming to a close around his throat. A small whimper escaped his lips as the hand at his throat constricted a little before allowing him just enough room to barely breathe.

"Why do you do this?" He heard his fathers deep voice grumble in his ear. "Why do you make me punish you?".

Tezuka felt his fathers hand tremble then it left his throat and grabbed a firm hold on his forearm. He wanted to say that he didn't make his father punish him, that his father did it of his own free will, but the protests died in his throat as his eyes traveled to a photo of his mother. Tezuka knew if she was still with them this wouldn't be happening, but he can't change what happened.

Kuniharu pushed his son in front of him and down the stairs, he stood at the top of the steps watching the fourteen year old tumbled down the stairs. Tezuka yelped as he was thrown down the stairs, not having realized that they were ever out of his bedroom in his daze, he whimpered again as his body hit the hard wooden floor.

He laid on the floor, his body aching until his father made his way down and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into one of the nearby bookshelves. His hip made a sickening crack as it collided with the sturdy piece of furniture. Tezuka bit his lip as he once again sank down to the floor, his hip sending a sharp pain shooting up his spine when he hit the floor.

"I shouldn't have to hurt you to make you listen." Kuniharu hissed into his sons ear as he dragged him up off the floor and towards the basement door. He held Kunimitsu around the waist as he unlocked the thick door and pulled him down the steps with him.

"Dad-" "_Stop talking." _" I think my hip is brok-" "_DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" _His father screamed in his face as he shoved him into a steel chair that was bolted to the cement floor.

Kuniharu ignored his sons yelp of pain as he clamped his sons wrists to the arms of the chair and his ankles to the legs of the chair. He stepped back and watched Kunimitsu squirm in the restraints before he slumped back again the back of the chair. Huffing Kuniharu walked around behind his son and quickly unscrewed the bolts that were holding the back of the steel chair in place.

Kuniharu then walked over to a long oak table that was pushed up against the wall, it had piles and piles of different torture implements. Whips, gags, tape, ropes, clamps and other assortments of torture devices were scattered across it, some clearly more used that others.

He grabbed a ball gag held together by two thick leather straps and a thin wooden cane. He put the cane down behind the chair, out of his sons sight, and gripped both end of the gag.

"Open your month." At the hissed command Tezuka shook his head and clamped his mouth shut.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way then." Kuniharu draped the gag over Kunimitsu's shoulder and walked back over to the table, he stood at the edge of the table for a few seconds before finally making a decision and picking up a black box that had a collar attached to it by four dangling wires.

He set the box on one of the small stands that was placed off to the side of the steel chair, then he took the collar and clasped it around his sons neck, making sure that it was tight enough to touch skin at all times but loose enough that it didn't suffocate the younger male. Grimacing slightly he took the black box and started fiddling with the dials on the top, finally a soft beep emitted from the contraption, he pushed the dial a little bit farther to the right before stopping and pushing a small green button on the side.

Kunimistu let out a loud scream as his muscles tensed and seized while the electricity ran through his body as it was emitted from the collar around his neck. His body slumped back onto the chair when his father finally shut off the electrical current.

"We would've avoided that if you had just opened your mouth." Kuniharu whispered as he grabbed the gag again and forced it into his sons mouth, this time finding no resistance as the ball was slid behind his sons teeth and the straps were clasped into place behind his head. Bending down he picked up the thin cane and took a few steps back, then he swung the cane threw the air and let it whip against his sons bare back.

A muffled scream ripped itself from Kunimitsu's throat as the cane whipped against his back again and again, leaving strips of red welted skin in its wake. Hot tears streamed down his face as the pain started to build. A second blood curdling scream echoed through the basement as the electricity once again filtered through the collar and into his body.

"Shhhhh." Kuniharu hushed his son as he set the cane back down on the floor and moved in front of the chair to gently caress his sons cheeks, the electrical current still running rampant on the fourteen year old body.

"Don't cry baby boy, daddy still loves you." He whispered when he finally turned off the electricity, Kuniharu pressed a soft kiss to the flushed, tear stained skin of his sons face. His hand moved to Kunimitsu's back to trail down over the welts that the cane had made, the other hand grasped his chin and Kuniharu's thumb brushed against his sons bottom lip.

"Even though you've been bad daddy still loves you." Sighing he rose to his full height, reaching around Kunimitsu's neck he unbuckled the collar and set it down on the stand with the black box. As he walked passed the chair he stooped down to pick up the cane and set it down on the table, he looked over the tools that were on the table contemplating what his next move would be. A long cattle prod was sitting on the very end of the table, almost dangling over the edge. Smiling he picked it up and rubbed his hand across the smooth metal, he smiled even more as he grasped the metal tips, making sure they were screwed on right.

Tezuka almost jolted out of seat, if not for the restraints around his wrists and ankles, when his fathers hand landed in his hair and brushed it back. The gag in his mouth couldn't fully stop the scream from echoing off the walls when the cattle prob sent an electric jolt threw the welted skin of his back.

Tezuka glanced around the clubhouse one more time before he finally turned around and started unbuttoning his uniform shirt. He had to wait until the rest of the regulars and club members had left to start practice because of the welts and bruises lining his back from his last 'punishment', it had been a few days and he had followed his fathers rules but the welts had yet to disappear, not to mention the fact that his hip still hurt like hell.

Speaking of his hip, there was a dark bruise spanning the length of his skin from his hip bone all the way down to the top of his left thigh. He had started to get used to the constant pain every time he moved or sat down, although he almost fell over when Oishi accidentally brushed up against it, and Fuji's hand pressing against his back in passing made him want to pass out. But he was working to keep from showing any of the pain that he was in.

At least when he got home today he might be able to sneak some pain pills before his father got home and decided it was time for another punishment. Tezuka's train of thought got cut short when the club house door opened and Oishi came rushing in, fully prepared to start firing off questions, most likely someone had gotten hurt or forgot something.

Tezuka couldn't tell what was worse the stunned and horrified look on Oishi's face when he saw the bruises littering Tezuka's body or the pain spreading across his back from when he slammed himself against the lockers in a sad attempt to hide the rest of the welts and bruises from his vice-captain. Both however made him want to sink to the floor and lay there, despite the fact that it would probably only cause more trouble.

"Who did this?" Oishi asked quietly.

"Oishi, please just forget you ever saw-" "_Who did it?"_The question was hissed at him but Tezuka could tell that anger behind it wasn't meant towards him.

Glancing down at the floor slightly he refused to answer, knowing that allowing himself to answer would probably only make the situation end badly, not only for him but for everyone who got involved. Oishi opened his mouth to voice the question again only to be cut off when the locker room door opened again and the last person Tezuka wanted to get involved in this mess walked through the door.

Any words Fuji had been about to say died in his throat when his eyes landed on the scene before him. For once his eyes were open completely portraying his shock to the other two boys in the room, but within seconds that shock turned into anger, clouding the once bright blue iris.

"We should take him to the nurse." Fuji said, his voice not leaving any room for any kind of argument and Oishi wasn't about to argue with the Tensai, in fact he was more than ready to go through with Fuji's suggestion.

"No." Tezuka said firmly though the shakiness of his voice made it harder to respect his authority. Fuji and Oishi both turned to glare at him but Fuji's glare was harder and Tezuka could tell that he was most likely going to have to go to the nurse whether he wanted to or not.

Fuji glared even harder at him before walking over to grab his arm and attempt to pull Tezuka with him to the nurses office, this however caused Tezuka's body to pull away from the lockers revealing the welts and bruises that he had been trying to hide from them. Fuji immediately withdrew his hand when he actually saw what Tezuka's back looked like, he gasped softly in surprise which in turn drew Oishi over.

Another horrified look crossed Oishi's face when he to got an actual look at Tezuka's back and after a few seconds his look changed to unrestrained anger, something no one had ever actually seen on Oishi's face before, and Oishi quickly took off his regulars jacket then made him put it on before grabbing his hand, still mindful of his injuries, and lead him out the door with Fuji walking behind them.

They encountered Ryuuzaki-sensei on the way off the tennis courts but a quick mention of Tezuka's arm bothering him made it so they got out and on their way to the nurses office relatively undisturbed.

"Can you describe exactly what events took place that caused these injuries Tezuka-san?" One of the police officers that had been sent to the school once Oishi and Fuji coaxed Tezuka into telling the nurse that he was hurt, the nurse of course however didn't buy his story of falling down the stairs and called the police with an account of possible abuse.

"I fell down the stairs." Tezuka stated firmly, although the fact that he was looking anywhere but the police officer gave him away.

Off to the side of the room Fuji sighed to himself, both him and Oishi had convinced the police officers and the nurse to let them stay using the excuse of 'moral support', though the nurse probably just hoped that their presence would pressure him into telling them what happened. But despite all efforts, including Oishi practically cooing at Tezuka that it would be okay and the police would protect him, Tezuka absolutely refused to give up his abuser or even admit to being abused.

"Sweetie its okay, They'll make sure who ever is doing this wont hurt you anymore, but you have to give us a name so that we can help you." The nurse promised as she walked over and sat down next to Tezuka.

Tezuka flinched at the word sweetie and opened his mouth, finally about to tell them _something_ whether it was a name or just an admittance to the actual act of abuse, but a loud shout from down the hall quickly made him shut his mouth.

"_**WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" **_A loud voice shouted, most likely at one of the receptionists in the main office down the hall from the nurse.

Tezuka's mouth twitched as the voice traveled down the hall, and both Oishi and Fuji recognized it to be the voice of Tezuka's father Kuniharu. But before either male could say anything after quickly realizing that his father was most likely his abuser, the man in question came storming into the nurses office, almost ripping the door from its hinges.

"_**YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT, ALL I'VE EVER DONE IS TRY TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME" **_The man screamed as he bolted across the room heading straight for his son, and before anyone could react he was already on top of Tezuka with his hands around his throat.

It took a few seconds for the police officers to move into action but once they did it was like the room turned into WWIII. Everyone seemed to be screaming or yelling and limbs were getting tangled, the whole time they were trying to drag him off his son Kuniharu was repeatedly hitting Kunimitsu. Finally after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, they finally dragged him off Kunimitsu with him still screaming and attempting to attack his own son.

The police had made Tezuka wait in the nurses office for 20 minutes after they had finally gotten his father out of the school and into their police car, then they had him go to the hospital to get a thorough checkup before heading back to the station to get his official 'statement'. Of course Fuji and Oishi had tagged along, once again using the pretense of giving moral support to their friend, and that was actually part of the reason they had stayed with him.

The hospital visit had unleashed an impressive amount of rage in both Oishi and Fuji when they told them exactly what injuries Tezuka had. A broken hip, severe bruising along with the painful welts scattered across his back, but what shocked them the most was the injuries that the doctors said had either healed or were almost done healing. A broken foot, a cracked collarbone, fractured knee cap were just a few of the horrible injuries that Tezuka sustained and no one had known about.

This of course lead them to where they were now, sitting in one of the back offices at the police station watching Tezuka sleeping soundly on one of the beds next to them with the aid of some pain and sleeping pills, and listening to the police officers next door talk about where they were going to keep Tezuka. Seeing as his father was going to be in jail until his trial for child abuse and no one was really willing to send Tezuka back to the house where he had been tortured not to mention the fact that no one would be there to watch him.

So Oishi and Fuji had just spent the last few minutes trying to decide amongst themselves who would take him home and take care of him.

"So what did the doctor say about your hip?" Fuji asked politely once he finished putting the food on the table and helping Tezuka into his chair, it had been three weeks since Tezuka's father had been put in prison and almost a month since his hip was broken.

Despite the fact that Tezuka was well accustomed to Fuji's house and his family it had taken a few weeks for him to actually settle into living with them, not to mention the fact that he had to get help with nearly everything because he wasn't really supposed to be walking with his hip as damaged as it was. But after making sure Tezuka was being taken care of properly and everything was set in place so that nothing could possibly go wrong, the Fuji household was mostly back to normal, Fuji's sister was at a friends house for the next week and his mother was overseas doing a photography campaign.

"Its fully healed." Tezuka replied softly as he pushed his food around his plate with a fork.

Fuji sighed at the blunt answer, even after all the time they've spent together over the past weeks and the new level their relationship had taken, the subject of his injuries especially the scars, was still a very sensitive subject and Tezuka tried to avoid it as best as he could. Fuji let Tezuka change the topic of their talk but resolved to bring it up later once dinner was over.

…

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" Fuji said firmly as he laid in bed with Tezuka later on that night, about a week after Tezuka came to stay at his house they ended up getting together, although they had yet to do anything more than kissing because of Tezuka's injuries and his fears, but Fuji knew just from the way Tezuka was acting that he probably thought the way his father acted was his fault.

Tezuka huffed softly and went to roll over so that he was facing away from Fuji, only to be stopped by his boyfriends hand on his shoulder gently keeping him in place. Fuji placed a soft kiss to both of the corners of Tezuka's lips before whispering, "What your father did was wrong, and you did nothing to deserve that kind of treatment."

Fuji planted another kiss to Tezuka's cheek and then went to roll over himself but instead decided against it, he laid on his back, slightly propped up on a few pillows then pulled Tezuka to his chest and laid the covers over them both.

He heard a soft "Thank you" murmured against his chest as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Thank you for reading! I know this was a long and sort of violent oneshot but this plot got stuck in my head and wouldn't let me do anything else. Once again to those of you who have requested one shots but they haven't been published yet, I'm either currently writing them or trying to think of a plot for them. One shots currently being written or are in the process and almost finished being written are as follows: **

**Inui/Tez fic where Inui is as per usual, fully engrossed in data** **collection...or rather 'perverted' data collection - This is currently 3/4ths of the way done and just needs an ending. (This one might be done within the next few days)****Write a Nanjiro Ryoga/ Tez fic. ****Begin it with Nanjiro/Tez and voyeur Ryoga...then Nanjiro can notice his son's presence and call him to join in the fun! Let it be a slight non-con – This one is also almost done and just needs an ending ****Sanada and Atobe and Tezuka together is my favourite 'pairing'** **if u can call it that. Could you write about them more? - This is only about halfway done but I'm working on it. (Maybe Early next week or halfway through next week)** **vrazy:Ne make Ryoma/Tezuka please – This fic is coming along a bit slower because I don't usually write Ryoma/Tezuka and I have trouble coming up with a prompt for it but I'm working on it. Slowly but surely. ** **SO to everyone who has submitted a prompt but it hasn't been written. Don't fret, its getting taken care of , I just got sidetracked. If you would like to submit another prompt (I'm aiming this toward you Tezuke Fan because I think i've written the most prompts for you, not that I mind, in fact I always look forward to your reviews) or if you haven't submitted one yet, go ahead and give it a chance (though please try and make it uke Tezuka).**


End file.
